Luffy, Wild Tails Edition
by TheGoldenPheonix
Summary: *First Fanfic* This is my take on the story of One Piece, but with some changes FemLuffy DifferentDFLuffy (Sorry for bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, I'm Adam (A.K.A. TheGoldenPheonix), this is my first fanfiction, unless you count the ones i haven't posted._**

 ** _Anyway, this is my first fanfiction and i hope you enjoy._**

 ** _leave a review and maybe even add to favourites (If you like it)_**

 ** _Ask me some questions as well, I will be happy to answer them (As long as they're not too personal)_**

 ** _As you could probably tell, I like One Piece, i had just started watching Naruto as well, where i got some ideas from_**

 ** _I had also got the idea of the devil fruit off the story 'A secret',_**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Fox in Fushia**_

"Pirates, everybody, RUN!" shouted a villager

A young girl looked at the villager confused, she wore a yellow top with the word 'Fox' written in red on it, blue shorts and sandals, she had raven black hair that reached her middle back and a scar under her right eye

"Pirates!?" asked the girl excitedly

She ran off to the port and indeed saw a huge ship, its flag seemed to be a skull and crossbones, but with three scars going over the right eye and swords instead of crossbones.

The girl smiled widely at the ship, a man with red hair looked overboard and noticed her, he simply smiled and waved down at her and jumped down to the docks

The man wore a white open shirt, brown trousers, a red sash, a black cloak and to top it off, a straw hat with a red ribbon on it.

"State your business pirate" said Mayor Woopsnap

"It's alright, me and my crew are just after some time to relax, is there any bars here by any chance" replied the pirate

The mayor seemed to ease down a bit, but he was still expecting them to try and raid the village so he was still on guard

"Come with me" said a voice, the man looked at the voice and found a lady around the same age as him, she had dark green hair that was covered by a bandana, "To my bar of course"

Shanks smirked at her and followed, but he couldn't help but notice the little girl that smiled up at him run up to him and the crewmembers that went with him

"Hello, what's your name" said the man politely

"it's modern Courtesy to say your name before asking others" said Luffy with a smirk

The man smirked, "The name's Shanks, now what might your name be miss"

"Monkey D. Luffy, the soon to be first queen of the pirates" said Luffy with a laugh

"Queen of the Pirates?" said Shanks with interest, "And why would an adorable little girl, such as yourself, want to be a pirate, to conquer everything, to get your name known?"

Luffy sighed and shook her head, "No, No, I want to be the queen of the pirates because I would have the most freedom in the world, and I would get to have a lot of adventures, I don't wanna conquer anything"

This made Shanks' grin grow even wider _'just like Roger'_ he thought

"freedom, huh?" said Shanks as they grew closer to the bar

"Shishishi" giggled Luffy as she stepped in the bar and quickly jumped up on a stool, "Juice please" she asked

"Coming up" said the bartender, whose name was Makino

She then placed her drink on the bar and turned towards Shanks, "What can I get you"

"Some sake would be nice" he replied

 ** _3 Months Later_**

"Come on Shanks, take me with you on your next voyage" begged Luffy, she wore her usual attire but with a grey shirt with the word 'Anchor' on it

"No, you're just a kid, and even if you were an adult we wouldn't take you" laughed Shanks

"Tomato hair" mumbled Luffy while pouting

"What?" asked Shanks

"I said Tomato hair, or are you going deaf from old age" said Luffy

"OLD AGE? I'M ONLY IN MY TWENTIES!" he shouted over the laughter of his crew

"I've never heard that one before Cap'n" said Lucky Roux one of Shanks' crewmates

"Certainly not" said Yassop another of Shanks' crew

Shanks sighed and another crewmember spoke up, "Why don't we just take her for one adventure?"

"Yeah" replied everyone else

"Fine, but one of you has to stay here" said Shanks

"Welp, we've said too much" said Lucky Roux

"Aww, meanies" said Luffy with a pout

Suddenly the door opened and a weird looking man walked in, "So these are pirates huh, pretty pathetic if you ask me" he said

Luffy clenched her teeth as the bar grew silent, "I want 50 barrels of sake for me and my men"

"I-I'm sorry but we're out of sake" replied Makino

"Then what are these pirates drinking? Water?" asked the bandit

"Well no they-" said Makino but she was cut off as Shanks spoke

"I'm sorry, seems we drank this place dry" he then gestured a bottle of sake to him, "Here, have this bottle, it's not opened"

But then the bandit had drew his sword and slashed at the bottle, causing it to smash. Now all of the sake was on the floor and Shanks was drenched.

"Oh, what a mess" said Shanks, "Makino, can you pass me a cloth please"

"N-No it's okay, I can do that" she said

"If you like cleaning so much, then have some more stuff to clean" he said as he slashed the bar causing more bottles to smash

Makino gasped at this and Luffy gritted her teeth even more, but she held it in, she knew Shanks was strong, so what was the point of him fighting the bandit, why would a dragon fight a mouse.

The bandits walked out after that and as soon as they left, Shanks and his crew all burst into laughter, "He got you good cap'n"

"Hahaha" Shanks laughed

Even Luffy had managed to make a smile at this, they were all so carefree

 ** _Later_**

"Hello again, I see those worthless pirates aren't here anymore" said Higuma (the name of the bandit from later)

"I'd like 5 barrels of sake for me and my men" he said

"R-Right away" makino said

She came back with the barrels and then she felt an arm had wrapped around her waist, "Come on, why don't you stay and hang with us" said Higuma

That had it, in a swift movement Luffy had magically grown a golden appendage from her lower back and it hit the bandit straight through a wall

"Stay back" she said, "Unless you want to see what a nine tailed fox looks like"

"What?!" yelled the other bandits

"You little brat" said Higuma as he stood up wiping some blood of his mouth

Luffy smirked, but all of a sudden one of the bandits had managed to get behind her and clasped a cuff around her ankle, she then dropped, defenceless.

Higuma grabbed her and threw her outside and walked up to her before slamming a foot down on her stomach.

 ** _Meanwhile with Makino_**

"Mayor! It's Luffy, some bandits took her" said makino with watery eyes

The two then ran towards where Luffy was, "Please, let the girl go. She's only a kid"

"Like I care, she hurt me, pretty badly as well, so I'm gonna repay her, twice as much" said Higuma as he stomped his foot harder on the girls stomach

He then crouched down and held his knife under her right eye, he pressed in causing blood to drop, tears started dropping from Luffy's wide eyes as she watched the knife trail under her eye

"No wonder there was no one waiting for us at the docks" said a voice, everyone looked over and saw Shanks and his crew standing there, "What was that you said, that your punch was as strong as a pistol"

"Shut up!" yelled Luffy, "They just caught me off guard"

"Ugh, pirates, what are you all doing here, can't you see we're busy right now... now be gone, I have a bounty of 8,000,000 beli, now go before I kill you" said Higuma

Shanks smirked and kept on walking closer, he stopped when he heard a gun click beside his head, "Are you willing to risk your life" he said

"What" asked the bandit confused

"I said, that gun isn't for show, it's used for action, not threats" as he said this a gun went off and Lucky Roux was next to the bandit with a gun at his head as the man hit the floor

"What! That's dirty" shouted the bandits

"What do you think we are, saints? The people in front of you are pirates" said Shanks, "Now let me tell you something, you can spill beer on me, or you can spit on me, and I'll just laugh it off, but if you dare to hurt _my_ friends, you'll feel my wrath"

The bandits started sweating as Shanks' first mate Benn Beckmann stepped up, "I can handle these guys, you guys just sit back"

He then grabbed his rifle and swung it like a baseball bat, hitting each bandit with enough force to send them off their feet until it was just Higuma

"Bastards" said Higuma as he threw a smoke bomb at the ground

"Luffy!" shouted Shanks

"HELP!" shouted Luffy

When the smoke cleared Shanks' crew split up looking for her, until Shanks spotted Higuma running away with Luffy in his arms, without thought Shanks gave chase

"STOP!" he shouted

Higuma turned around and saw that it was only Shanks by himself, he smirked as he threw Luffy on the ground and drew his sword.

He ran at Shanks intent on killing him but Shanks sidestepped and tripped him up, thinking it was done Shanks tried to run over to Luffy but was stopped when a sword sliced his arm, clean off.

Shanks' eyes widened as he looked back and saw Higuma standing there with an evil grin, Luffy grit her teeth and something... happened

Luffy's teeth grew into sharp fangs, her nails to claws, red pulsating lines appeared all over her body and her hair turned a crimson red, the atmosphere in the area went quiet until Luffy looked towards the sky and let out a deathly roar, Shanks and Higuma had to cover their ears to stop from being deaf, she even managed to break free off the handcuff that was weakening her

Three tails grew from her lower back and she shot towards Higuma with a killing intent in her eyes, her tails shot forward just in front of her and impaled him, but she wasn't done, when her body reached him, she dug her claws straight into his neck cutting veins and other vital parts.

Once she was done she leapt off of Higuma, and her usual appearance came back, she then fell forward, but instead of hitting the ground, Shanks had caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

"Sh-Shanks, I-I'm sorry" she cried in his arms, "It's a-all m-m-my f-fault"

"What are you talking about, it's not your fault, you stood up for me, thank you" said Shanks softly

Luffy clutched Shanks tighter, "B-But Shanks... Your arm!" said Luffy

"It's just an arm, I'm just glad you're safe"

Luffy sobbed and she heard footsteps running towards them, she looked up to see Shanks' crew running towards them, but instead of their smiles, they all had worried looks on their faces

"Luffy! Captain!" they all shouted

Shanks smiled at them as they ran up to them, but Luffy still clenched his shirt as she cried

 ** _Later_**

"So Luffy, I've been meaning to ask you, what was that thing you did when you fought the bandits" asked Shanks, everyone perked up in the bar because they had heard about what happened

"Oh, I ate a devil fruit" she said simply

"A devil fruit! What one?" asked Benn Beckmann

"The Ura Ura No Mi (Tails Tails Fruit), of the mythical zoan variety, it allows me to use the power of the nine tailed fox, a very strong demon, as for the whole thing where I went psycho, I'm not really sure what happened" said Luffy

"Maybe when you get angry that happens. But that still doesn't explain how you got free of the seastone" said Benn

"Seastone?" asked Luffy

"It's a material that nullifies devil fruit powers, leaving them weak" said Benn

"Oh, I better avoid that then" said Luffy

"Yeah" said Shanks

"Anyway, Shanks, how long are you planning to stay here for" asked Luffy

"I'd say about two more months then we're gonna set sail" he said

"Oh, Ok" said Luffy, she was quite sad her friends were going away, but she will support them anyway

 ** _2 Months Later_**

"Are you really leaving?" asked Luffy with a sad voice

"Yep, we've been here long enough, I think it's about time we head back to the Grand Line" said Shanks with a smile

"Yeah" she replied as she wiped a tear that had fallen from her eyes, "Next time you see me, I'll be the best pirate ever..." she paused to take a breath, "I'm gonna be the queen of the pirates" she shouted

All the pirates stopped and smiled fondly at Luffy, "Well, if that's the case" said Shanks as he took of his hat and placed it on her head, "I want you to look after this for me, and give me it back once you've become a great pirate"

Luffy was now crying until Shanks was up on his ship and they started setting sail, Luffy wiped her tears and waved goodbye with a large smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Bandits and Children?**_

"Oi, Luffy!" said a voice, Luffy was currently eating some meat in the bar, she turned around to see Garp, her grandfather standing there

"Hi gramps" said Luffy with a smile

"Hello, now go pack some things, make sure you bring your sword" he said, this surprised Luffy, Garp had never let her use her sword because she was too young, even though she knew how to use it.

"Okay" she said

When she came back with a suitcase and a sword sheathed at her side, Garp asked, "What's with the hat?"

"Shanks gave me it" she said

"Shanks?! Red Haired Shanks!?" shouted Garp, infuriated that a pirate had given something to Luffy

"Yeah, he gave it to me when I promised to become the pirate queen" she said proudly, Makino facepalmed in the background

"PIRATE QUEEN! THEIR IS NO WAY YOU WILL BECOME A PIRATE!" he yelled, "You're going to be a great marine, now follow me"

Luffy had been following Garp for a while now, they were in a large forest, they finally reached a small clearing which seemed to have a wooden shack

Garp knocked on the door and few moments later someone answered, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" the giant lady asked

"Hello Dadan" said Garp with a finger up his nose

"G-G-Garp-san" said the person now known to be Dadan

Meanwhile in the background Luffy had caught the scent of something, she followed it until she found a boy perched up in a tree, glaring at her

"Hi" she said with a smile

The boy grunted and spat at her, but she sidestepped just in time to avoid it which surprised the boy seeing her quick movements

"I see you've met Ace" said Garp as he walked up, "Luffy come here"

She wandered up to him as ordered with curiosity until she was lifted up into the air, "This is my granddaughter, take care of her"

"WHAT!?" shouted both Dadan and Luffy

"Ace is already trouble enough, we can't handle another one" pleaded Dadan

"I don't wanna live with smelly bandits, I wanna live with Makino" whined Luffy

"HAHAHA, Bye" said Garp as he had already walked off

Dadan sighed and told Luffy to come in, she immediately started exploring the house until a knife was held up to her neck

"Give us your stuff kid" said a voice

"Nah" she said as she drilled her elbow backwards towards the man behind hers stomach winding him

"Wh-Who are y-you?" asked the man

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy" she said

"Monkey D? Don't tell me" said another man who was in the room

"Yes, she's Garps Granddaughter, by blood" said Dadan as she walked in

The bandits around her froze and immediately started sweating.

"Ok, brat, to live here, you gotta work, got that" said Dadan

Luffy simply shrugged, "Can I get some meat?"

"No, you'll be having a bowl of rice everyday" she said

"What about him" she said pointing at Ace

"He catches the food, so he can eat meat" said Dadan

"Oh, so I should just go hunting" she said as she walked out of the shack

When she got out she stretched her limbs and grew three tails before crawling onto all fours and growing red fur, resembling that off a fox with three tails

She immediately dashed in a direction once she caught a scent, she could smell someone following behind but shrugged it off, once she found her prey, which was a _very_ large boar, she pounced and took a large bite out of it before turning human and slashing it with her sword.

Once she killed the boar she sat down and let her tails gather a ton of fire wood before lighting it on fire which was one of her abilities, she used her tails to hold the boar above the fire before she smelt someone approaching from behind her

"Want some pork" she said which startled the figure behind her

"U-Um, wh-what are you" Said the voice which turned out to be Ace

"Oh, I ate the Ura Ura No Mi, a devil fruit of the mythical zoan class, allows me the ability to transform into the nine tailed fox, a very strong demon" she rambled on

"A devil fruit?" asked Ace with interest

"Oh, I forgot that people don't really know what devil fruits are, it's a type of fruit that gives you a special power, but in return, you lose the ability to swim forever" she explained

"O~kay" said Ace a bit confused but understood most of it

Luffy sighed, "As I said, do you want some meat" she asked

"No thanks, I just ate" he said as he walked off

"Wonder what's wrong with him" she asked herself, she just shrugged it off and continued eating

 _ **The Next Day**_

Luffy woke up with a sore head, it usually happened everytime she turned into a full fox, or at least as full as she could go, she used to only be able to use two tails, but after the incident with Shanks, she managed to unlock the ability to have three tails.

She stretched as she sat up from the mattress she had got to sleep on. She then checked outside of a window and judging by the angle of the sun it was probably nearly 12 O'clock

She walked out of her room and saw Dadan, "Hey Dadan, where's Ace?" she asked

"Ace? He went out a while ago, probably getting tonight's dinner" she responded, luffy nodded as she ran outside, "Wait, do your chores first, brat" she shouted as soon as she reached the door but Luffy was already long-gone

She summoned her three tails and she could faintly smell Ace from the other side of the forest, ' _why is he all the way over there, maybe there's bigger animals there'_ she thought, she shrugged it off as she turned her legs into fox legs making them a bit stronger than her human legs and allowing her to go at faster speeds.

When she reached the other side of the island she caught scent of an unfamiliar scent, one that was very close to Ace but was quite different, but she could still tell it was a boy though.

She jumped in a tree and managed to spot Ace next to another boy, this boy was quite well-dressed, he had short blonde hair and a missing tooth, he wore a dark blue shirt, light blue trench coat, even lighter blue trousers, a white sash tied around his neck that had a hole in it and a top hat with goggles on it.

She sneakily jumped from tree to tree until she reached the tree they were sitting on, she could finally hear what they were saying, "We nearly have enough to afford a pirate ship" said the other boy

"You guys wanna be pirates?" she asked suddenly as she hung upside down with a tail from a branch above them

"Y-You?!" stuttered Ace, surprised that she had managed to find him

"I wanna be a pirate as well" she said, the boy and Ace looked at each other before grabbing her and quickly, somehow, managed to tie her to a tree.

"Hey! Let me go!" she ordered, "Or I'll scratch your face off when I break out of these ropes"

Ace was hesitant but knew she could probably fill those threats out, considering how she was part demon-fox, "Sabo, I think we should do it" he said

"What! She's probably bluffing" replied Sabo

"No, that's the crazy old guys granddaughter I was talking about" said Ace, Sabo's eyes widened

"Y-You mean the one that ate the devil fruit?!" exclaimed Sabo

"Yes" said Ace, in a quick flurry they untied Luffy

"Sorry about that, I guess we got off on the wrong foot, my name's Sabo, you are" said the boy who was named Sabo

"Monkey D. Luffy, sorry about the threat, I can hardly bring out my claws anyway so I would have to turn into my fox form" she said as if it was the most understandable thing in the world

Sabo laughed awkwardly while scratching the back off his head, "Hehehe, yeah"

"Hey I think I heard some voices over here" shouted a voice

"Run!" said Ace quite loudly as he grabbed Sabo and Luffy and dragged them under a bush

Three people came into the clearing, they were all very big, especially the one in the middle, "I'm sure I heard someone from over here" said one of them

"Hello" said a voice, the three looked down and saw Luffy

Ace and Sabo looked beside them to see a dust cloud instead of Luffy there, they both grit their teeth and facepalmed

"Hello little girl, you wouldn't have happened to have seen two boys around here have you" asked the one in the middle

"Yeah, I have, but I'm not going to tell you" she said with a grin

"What! Does she _want_ to die?!" said Sabo in a surprised, and slightly loud whisper

But this was all part of Luffy's plan, the bandits had picked her up and as she looked towards the bush she mouthed ' _Hide the treasure, I'll distract them_ '

Ace and Sabo may not have heard her, but they knew plenty of what she was saying, they looked towards each other before running up the tree and moving the treasure.

 _ **Later**_

"U-Um, Ace?" said Sabo, Ace gestured for him to continue with a small grunt, "Luffy still hasn't come back, she hasn't told the bandits where the treasure is"

"Wh-What!?" shouted Ace


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I Haven't updated in a while, been caught up with school and other stuff**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you for all the favourites and follows and I enjoyed making this chapter (Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it)**_

 _ **Now I am going to let you all get to reading**_

 _ **And I keep on forgetting, One Piece isn't my property, thank Oda for it, anyway, bye**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Bluejam Pirates, and an oath of Siblings**_

Ace and Sabo ran quickly through the forest with their steel pipes in their hands.

They finally reached their destination, the gray terminal, as soon as they entered they heard loud screams, they rushed towards them and found a huge mob of people surrounding a house.

They barged through the crowd and jumped in, knocking the closest pirate out, they looked around and spotted 5 pirates including Porchemy, and Luffy hung around her stomach with some kind of shackle around her neck.

They grit their teeth as they noticed all the blood and burn marks all over her body, though she still somehow had her straw hat sitting on her head.

They jump the first pirate knocking him down with both of their pipes, they then moved onto the second, but he drew his sword and managed to get a small cut on the edge of Ace's forehead, Sabo then tripped him up and Ace managed to get the final blow.

By now there was only Porchemy himself, as the rest had ran away, _'cowards'_ they thought

Porchemy grit his teeth, "DIE, YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS" he said as he unsheathed his sword and slashed at Sabo, but they both blocked it with their pipes, Sabo then ducked underneath Porchemy's legs and hit him on the back of the head, almost like you would do with a fencing sword.

He stumbled forward and Ace managed to hit him, right in the 'family jewels', causing him to gasp and fall over with a thud.

They instantly ran over to Luffy, "Ace! Sabo! You came, thank God, I would've died if he kept that up" she said with a small smile and an eye closed

Ace and Sabo untied her and when she was out of her bounds they hugged her tightly, Luffy widened her eyes, "Why didn't you just tell him where the treasure was?" asked Sabo

"'cause, if I told him, I'd never be able to become your friends" she said

They clenched her tighter, "Are you saying... you want me to live?" asked Ace

"Yeah, why wouldn't I want you to live" said Luffy, a bit confused on what Ace was saying

Ace trembled and hugged them both even closer.

And that for them, was the start of a very good friendship.

 _ **Later**_

Dadan opens the door to Luffy and Ace's room quite loudly, the three groan for a minute before sitting up... wait, three?

"Oi, Who's this brat!?" shouted Dadan

"Oh, you must be Dadan, I'm Sabo, I'll be living here from now on" said Sabo, which was followed by a small fart, causing Luffy to laugh

"Sabo? I've heard that name before" Said Dadan as she rubbed her chin in thought

"oh, then that makes it easier then" said Sabo, and another fart came out, this time causing Dadan to groan and Luffy to laugh louder, that was until the smell hit her

"Oh God Sabo what the hell did you eat" said Luffy as she started waving her arms about hoping the gas would go away

"Oh, sorry Luffy, I forgot you have a heightened sense of smell" said Sabo

"It's alright" she said as she got up and went to the corner of the room and knelt down and started tearing a floorboard off

"Umm, what are you doing?" asked Ace

"Oh, I forgot to tell you" she said as she took a sword out of the small hole, "This is my sword"

She said, she sheathed it and it had a purple hilt with red spots on it, and a _very_ sharp blade with holes in it

"It belonged to my mum, it's called 'Shodai Kitetsu'" she said with pride, she then strapped it to her side and continued, "Well, we going hunting now"

Sabo and Ace looked at each other in confusion, because of the sword, but shrugged it off, and Ace replied, "Yeah, let's go"

They then ran out of the door, with the shouts of Dadan behind them. They made it into the forest and almost immediately they found a large bear

"Woah, that's a big bear" said Sabo

"Oi, Luffy, if you're gonna fight with that sword, you might wanna draw it" said Ace

"Nah, this is my style of swordplay" she said as she walked up to it

In an instant she drew her sword and slashed at the bear hundreds of times in about 3 seconds and slowly sheated her sword, when the sword clicked in, the bear fell to pieces.

"Woah, that was awesome Lu" said Sabo

"Shishishi, my mum taught me it when I was younger, I've been training ever since" she said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly

The three then found a large leaf and managed to carry all of the chunks of bear on it, they found a clearing and set it down, they started a fire and begun to cook the meat

"So Ace, you said there was something you wanted to do today" said Sabo

"Oh, yeah" he said as he brought a bottle of sake out from literally nowhere, "Did you know, that when you share cups of Sake, you become brothers" he said as he started pouring them into small cups, which again came from nowhere

Luffy then said, "What about me?"

"And sisters Lu" said Ace which caused Luffy to smile contently

They then all picked up their cups, and smashed them together, "From now on... we're siblings!" shouted Ace as they started drinking it

When they finished Luffy was almost sick, "Oh, god, that was like eating a devil fruit, that was disgusting" she said, she then picked up the other bottle, "But mum did say to never waste food or drink so..." she then jugged the whole thing in 5 seconds

Ace and Sabo turned around from where they were being sick to see Luffy jugging the sake. Their jaws dropped.

"LUFFY!" they shouted in anger and worry

"Ye~es" she sung happily with a small tint of red on her cheeks

"Oh, no, I think she's a light weight" said Sabo

She then leapt towards them, "Two giant teddy bears are talking" she said, as she hugged them both, "They're so~oo soft" she said as she rubbed her two tails against them, and yes, she did just grow two of her tails out

"Um, what are we going to do" asked Sabo

"Our best bet is to take her back to Dadan, she's always drunk, so she'll know a thing or two" said Ace

"Right, come on Lu, we're going to take you to Dadan" said Sabo as they hung Luffy from both of their shoulders

 _ **After over 100 falls and trips, they finally reached Dadan**_

"Dadan!" shouted Ace

"What is it you brats" said Dadan as she stormed out

"Woa~h, it's a giant orange monkey" said Luffy with glee as she jumped on Dadan knocking her off her feet

"What the hell! Get this brat off me!" shouted Dadan

Ace and Sabo tried to pull Luffy off of Dadan, and eventually got her off.

"What's up with her" asked Dadan

"She's drunk" said Ace simply

"WHAT! She's drunk" shouted Dadan

"Who's drunk?" said a voice, they all looked around to see... Garp!

"N-No one" said Ace

"It's a giant gorilla" said Luffy as she leaped at Garp, much to the surprise of him

"Umm, what's up with her" asked Garp

"Umm, nothing" said all three

"You seem suspicious" stated Garp, the three started sweating very seriously, "And who's this brat?" he points at Sabo

"Umm, this is Sabo, me, him and Luffy all shared sibling vows" said Ace

"Oh, well that means that he's in the family" he said

"I want some meat" said Luffy as she transformed into a fox with three tails and bit into Garp's leg causing him to yelp in pain, much to the amusement of Ace

"Okay!" yelled Garp, "What's up with her" he glared at Ace, Sabo and Dadan, whilst still having Luffy attached to his leg

"W-Well, umm, you see..." started Ace

"When we, umm, exchanged, sibling vows..." continued Sabo

"We, umm, used Sake, and, well this happened" finished Ace

Garp had his eyes shadowed for a minute, until, "HAHAHA, that all" he yelled as he laughed

Ace, Sabo and Dadan's mouths dropped

"Seems we'll just have to take her to Makino, she's probably got a hangover cure or something for tomorrow" he said as he picked Luffy's small fox body and hung her on his back, basically giving her a piggy back ride


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry It has taken me so long with this chapter, I kind of got stuck on what to do next, but i figured it out and here it is, anyway, after you've read this, how about giving my other fic, 'Team LARN'_**

 ** _Anyway, One Piece is not mine, please Rate and Review, and bye_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Fox Unleashed_**

It had been a month since the incident of Luffy getting drunk, the three siblings were currently running away from angry chefs because they had Dined-and-Dashed, they finally got away, thinking they were safe, they stopped to take a breather

"SABO!" shouted a voice, the three looked over to see a noble man, "It is you, come over her at once!" he demanded

"Who's that?" asked Ace

"Um, D-Dont know, l-lets go" said Sabo as he started running, Ace and Luffy ran after him and Luffy was sure she could sense fear and hatred in his voice when he said that

They made it out of the noble city and made it into the Grey Terminal, "Who the hell was that?!" demanded Ace to know

"I-It was no one" said Sabo trying to push the question away

"Sabo?!" said Ace, hoping that he could intimidate him into answering

"F-Fine!" said Sabo suddenly, he looked at the ground "Unlike you Ace, I'm not an orphan, that was my father, I was born into a noble family, I ran away a while before I met you Ace"

When he said this, he was met with silence, he dared to look up to see both Ace and Luffy picking their nose before they said simultaneously, "So?"

"What do you mean 'So'?" whined Sabo, "that took a lot of courage to say that, I thought you guys would be at least a little bit surprised"

"To be honest, I kinda guessed something like this" admitted Luffy

"Huh?" asked Sabo  
"You wear fancy clothes, nice trimmed hair and you even talk rich sometimes, not the same as them, but different, in a good way" said Luffy

Sabo was completely shocked, he thought they would hate him after the news, that they would throw him away like the trash he is.

Ace and Luffy smiled at him, Luffy with a large grin while Ace just had a small smile on his face.

"We shouldn't let that noble guy get in the way of us, let's keep moving forward, no matter what" said Luffy

"yeah, thanks guys, I needed that" said Sabo with a smile

 ** _Later_**

"Oi brats get back here" shouted Dadan, she was currently doing her usual routine of shouting at the children to get back to work.

They were all running away with large smiles on their faces and laughing their heads off, Luffy was wearing the usual attire and had her sword, as she had been using it a lot more, Ace and Sabo wore their usual attire but with steel pipes on their backs.

They ran through the forest until they reached the Grey terminal, truth was, they had a goal, they had decided to make a giant treehouse, and live there instead of at Dadan's.

So with every ounce of strength, they grabbed planks of wood, with Luffy using her tails to pick more up, and carried them into the forest, they had found a giant tree and decided to build there.

 ** _Later_**

After some long and hard work, they had finally finished, it was a huge treehouse shaped like a pirate ship, it even had a crow's nest at the top of the tree

"It's finally finished" said Ace as he admired I in wonder

"Yeah, it's awesome" said Sabo

 ** _(A.N. I am sorry but I am just going to skip from here to the fire of the grey terminal, basically the same things had happened as before, Sabo being taken and the fire starting, anyway lets get back to the story)_**

"BLUEJAM!" shouted Ace as he ran towards the large man with a steel pipe

The large man simply kicked the boy to the floor causing him to wince in pain, Bluejam drew his sword and raised it, "Die!" he shouted as he swung it

"STO~OP!" yelled Luffy as she drew away Bluejams attention from Ace, her hair had turned crimson red, she grew claws, and her eyes turned red with black slits, but the biggest change was the tails, she currently had all nine tails unlocked

She roared to the sky and lunged at Bluejam using one slash of a claw to slice his arm off, "Wh-what?!" screamed the man in pain as the girl came flying right back towards him, with an even bigger killing intent

She bit at his neck, ripping a huge chunk out of him, before the man fell to his knees, dead.

Ace got up and slowly approached Luffy who was growling at him for some odd reason, "Luffy?" he said warily

Surprisingly, she leapt towards Ace with a killing intent on as well, just when Ace thought it was the end of him, a cloaked man appeared infront of Luffy as she was right infront of Ace

The man grabbed Luffy's shoulder and pulled the enraged girl into an embrace, surprising both Ace and Luffy

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise, she changed back into her normal form and tears started welling up in her eyes

"I'm sorry..." she said with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she repeated

"It's alright Luffy, you're safe now" said the man

"No... I promised to never let that happen again after, m-mum d-died" she said with tears streaming down her face

"Shh, it's okay, be quiet, I'm going to get you and your friend to safety" said the man with a soft voice, which was quite surprising because of how serious he looked

"Hey kid" he said as he turned towards Ace, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, wh-who are you?" asked Ace, "And is Luffy going to be okay"

"Yeah, she'll be okay, it's nothing that hasn't happened before" said the man

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ace

"Three years ago, around the time she ate her devil fruit, a marine force attacked my base, her mother was in the front lines against a man named Sakazuki Akainu, the man killed her mother and he almost died after Luffy got enraged" said the man

"Then, you knew Luffy... and her mum" asked Ace

"Yeah, I knew the two of them the best in the world" said the man

"D-Does that mean, you're her Dad?!" asked Ace

The man picked Ace up and hoisted him over his shoulder, "Come on kid, I'll explain on the way, where's your place"

"Th-that way" said Ace as he pointed to the forest

"Okay" said the man, "My name is Monkey D. Dragon, the son of Garp The Hero and Father of Monkey D. Luffy"

"Wh-what happened back there?" asked Ace

"It is said Devil fruits were made by the sea devil, and that if you eat one, a demon, or most commonly called, a devil lives inside your body, Luffy has the only devil fruit where the demon inside her can take control, and sometimes communicate with her" said Dragon

"She said it's name is Kurama" he continued, "Anyway, we should get you in, and then you can rest"

After a while of walking/running, they finally made it to Dadan's house, and with a lot of hesitation and convincing from Ace, she let the strange man in.

"What happened?" asked Dadan

"There was a fire at the Grey Terminal, Luffy lost control of her powers" said Ace

"How can you lose control of your powers? She said she can turn into a demon fox thing, but I didn't think she could lose control" said Dadan

"We better let her rest, she's had a tough day"

 ** _Later_**

Ace sat up in his bed, he started walking towards the room where Luffy has been resting, and found a slight cold breeze coming through the closed door

 _'_ _no'_ thought Ace as he swung the door open to find an empty room, the window had been opened, and a note was left on the table

Ace ran over to it and picked it up

 _Dear Ace/Sabo/Dad/Dadan (Not sure who'll read this)_

 _I suppose you've noticed my abscence, well, I have decided to move away, I am going to search for someone who has similar powers to me, in hopes to train my powers, and hopefully no more incidents occur, by the time you have read this letter, I am probably off the island by now, please send my regards to everyone else_

Tears formed in Ace's eyes as he read this, but he continued reading

 _I would just like to thank you all for being there for me, I am very grateful for being able to have such wonderful people look after me, next time I see you, I'll be able to be the King Of The Pirates with ease_

 _Anyway, bye_

 _Love Luffy_

 ** _Hehehe, I might be evil, but I have great plans for this story._**

 ** _(Spoiler for Naruto)_**

 ** _Anyway, i would also like to say that i named the nine tailed fox Kurama because i heard that was it's name in the Naruto show, and i decided to make her be able to talk to Kurama, she may have not been talking to him, but for plots sake, pretend she had always been able to talk to him_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry for how long i took to write this, I was on holiday for a couple days and I have a routine of posting a chapter of my other story before posting one of this, and so on_**

 ** _Anyway, I'll let you all get to reading, remember to rate and review and possibly favourite_**

 ** _Chapter 5: Who are you brat?_**

Luffy is crouched up into a small ball in a dinghy, she had set out a while ago and had already felt like she was starving, she needed to find food quickly

And it seems luck was on her side as she spotted a small island, she immediately started using two tails to propel the boat a bit further

When she reached the island, she stepped onto the docks and immediately she looked around, only to see people looking at her in disgust

"Ugh, that's that 7 year old girl with the bounty" said a woman

"What did the posters say it was, 50,000,000 beli, that could set me up for a while" said a man with a malicious grin as he faced the starving young girl

Luffy's eyes widened, she had a bounty on her head since when

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"What do you mean she ran away?!" said Dragon in shock

"She wrote in her letter that she'd be looking for someone with similar powers to hers" said Ace with a sad look in his eyes

"Dammit, she could get killed she has a bounty on her head" said Dragon, Ace's eyes widened

"B-Bounty?!" said Ace

"Yeah, after her mums death, she got the bounty because she done a heavy deal of damage to Akainu, which was surprising considering his strength" said Dragon

"So, not only did I lose my brother, but I might lose Luffy as well" said Ace

"I'm afraid so kid" said Dragon with guilt in his voice

 ** _With Luffy_**

"Get her!" shouted a man as he and a bunch of people ran after the girl

"No, please stay away, why are you doing this" shouted back Luffy, she turned into an alleyway and ran inside a small building, that was obviously a bar

"And what is a kid like you doing in here" said a voice, Luffy turned around and saw an old man

"Sorry, I was getting chased by a bunch of people, I'll go if you want me too" said Luffy sadly

"There's no need for that, you look injured, what did they do to you" said the old man with worry

"they threw rocks at me, and shot at me, luckily they missed" said Luffy whilst looking at the ground

"It's alright kid, have a seat, I'll get you some juice" said the old man as he went behind the counter

It was then that the old man noticed, that on the bulletin board was a wanted poster, of the girl right in front of him

"Y-You're wanted?" said the man

"What?" said Luffy confused, how could she be wanted she didn't do that much harm to the government

"You're wanted, here's the poster" said the man as he walked over to the board and yanked the poster off, and handed it to her

"Wh-what" said Luffy in disbelief

"I'm surprised a little girl like you has a wanted poster" said the old man, "Anyway, what are you doing in lougetown"

 ** _Later_**

"Bye old man" said Luffy as she walked out of the bar

She walked out of the street with a red bandana with a golden skull and crossbones covering the lower half of her face, that the man had given her to keep her identity hidden

"Monkey D. Luffy" said a voice suddenly, Luffy's eyes widened as she turned around, how could someone notice who it was

"I never forget a face, nor do I forget the little girl that sent me to the ground" said the man, he had white hair and a ridiculous amount of cigarettes in his mouth, unsafe for any human to have, "And now I'm going to capture you, little fox"

"Sm-Smokey?!" shouted Luffy as she realized who it was, causing her bandana to fall down

The now known Smokey, or more commonly known, Smoker, ran at Luffy, his hand covered in smoke as he reeled back a punch, but just as Luffy was about to dodge, a man covered in blue flames and with wings appeared and stopped the punch

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to stop you –yoi" said the man, he had some sort of weird pineapple hair

"Marco the phoenix, well what a surprise" said Smoker, "First I find the fox brat, and now I find a phoenix"

"So this is Monkey D. Luffy, I've heard about you" said the man named Marco as he gave the girl a cocky grin

"Wh-what?" stuttered Luffy

"Thatch, take this girl back to the Moby, pops might wanna see her –yoi" said Marco

"Got it" said a man named Thatch who came up behind Luffy and said, "You coming?"

The obviously confused Luffy hesitantly followed the man who led her to the port to see a gigantic ship docked there with a large whale figurehead, "Welcome to the Moby Dick, the whitebeard pirates pride and joy" said the man as he looked at Luffy with a grin

Luffy just looked at the ship in awe, it was probably bigger than Shanks' ship, and that was saying something, the man named Thatch smiled and grabbed her and climbed onto the boat

"Wh-what are you doing" said Luffy as she leapt out of Thatch's arms, onto the ship and grew three tails and pointed them towards the stranger

"Woah, woah, no need to fight, I'm not going to hurt 'ya" said Thatch with a small smile and surprise at the girls odd power

" ** _That man is strong, you would die if you fought him_** " shouted a voice inside Luffy's head, Luffy gritted her teeth in annoyance, " ** _This man belongs to the Whitebeard Pirates, one of the Yonko, if you fight him, you WILL DIE!_** "

 _"_ _So you finally talk to me, how long has it been Kurama"_ said Luffy inside her head

" ** _That doesn't matter right now kit, you need to do as this man says, retract your tails_** " said the now known Kurama, also known as the Nine Tailed Fox

Luffy retracted her tails, "That's a good start" said Thatch, "Now, my name's Thatch, and you're on Whitebeard's ship"

Luffy hesitantly nodded _"are you sure I should trust him Kurama"_

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, this guy and his crew are alright kit, I can tell by the look on his eyes is almost like that guys Shanks"_** said Kurama inside the girls head

"Okay, let's go see pops" said Thatch with a smile

They walked through the crowd of pirates and made it to a giant pirate who sat on a seat that was his size

"Woah this guy's big" said Luffy to herself

 ** _"_** ** _You can say that again"_** said Kurama

"Who are you brat?" said the giant man, who Luffy was 99% sure was Whitebeard

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the future queen of the pirates, who are you old man" said Kurama as she looked at Whitebeard straight in the eye, she knew very well this was Whitebeard, but she decided to see whitebeards reaction to that

Whitebeard laughed, "Bwahaha, what makes you think that a brat like you could ever be Queen of the pirates"

This wasn't the reaction she was expecting, her eyes shadowed by her hat, hiding the anger in her eyes before she lashed out, "SHUT UP, YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

Whitebeards crew had their eyes wide, no one, not even other pirates stood up to him, but here was this little girl telling the immensely strong pirate to shut up

"Cheeky brat, I like you" said Whitebeard with a chuckle before he asked, "Why are you in Louguetown?"

This surprised Luffy, that was another Yonko who seemed to like Luffy now, that means she has two strong allies, "I lost control back home... I nearly killed my brother, so I'm looking for someone who can help me learn how to become strong

"Lost control? What do you mean" asked Whitebeard

"My devil fruit... it's unlike any other devil fruit, because it has a mind of its own and is formed by pure hatred, and when I get angry... some of the hatred seeps out and I lose control" said Luffy

"That is quite peculiar" said Whitebeard, "Well, I can't say I don't accept weird people in my ranks..." he then held a hand out, "Join me, and we will train you"

Luffy looked up at the giant, and clearly strong man and with hesitation, accepted his hand with a smile

"I'm guessing you want me to train her devil fruit" said a voice, Luffy looked back to see the man with the pineapple-like hairstyle, whose name was Marco

"How'd you manage to get away from Smokey Pineapple-chan" asked Luffy, and smiled when she saw a tick mark on Marcos forehead and Thatch and the other commanders laughing their heads of, oh how she would abuse this nickname

"It's Marco –yoi, and here I was going to be nice and train your devil fruit" said Marco

"Oh, okay" said Luffy

"Yes, I'd like you to train Luffy here, what did you say your devil fruit was" asked Whitebeard

"The 'Ura Ura No Mi... (Tails Tails Fruit), a mythical zoan allowing the user to access the powers of the Nine Tailed Fox, also the only devil fruit where the demon inside can communicate with and help the user" said Luffy

"Y-You mean, you can talk to this... Nine Tailed Fox?" asked Marco

"Yeah, his name is Kurama" said Luffy, "Anyway, when do I start training"

"Tommorow, get some rest" said Marco, as he ordered someone to set sail, "We'll be crossing back into the Grand Line soon"

Luffy was then led into a room by one of the crewmates that apparently is the unoccupied room of the second commander

 _"_ _Now, why have you only started to talked to me now"_ Luffy asked Kurama as she laid down on her bed

 ** _"_** ** _Back when we fought Akainu, when he punched you with his haki infused fist, it might have blocked our communication, which is around your stomach, or belly button"_** Said Kurama

 _"_ _So you're saying that Akainu stopped us from talking for nearly a year"_ Said Luffy

 ** _"_** ** _Pretty much, when you unlocked all nine tails, the communication came back, it was faded, so when I tried to talk to you, it didn't work, but when you were about to make the mistake of making enemies of Whitebeard, I could talk to you"_** Said Kurama

 _"_ _Oh, goodnight then" she said before she drifted to sleep, because she would need it to endure Marco The Phoenix's training_

 ** _That's the end of that chapter, i hope you's liked it, and thank you for the reviews, I'm really happy that some people actually like my imagination_**

 ** _Anyway, I'll post the next chapter, hopefully next week, (Dont hold me on that)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi everyone, I hope you like this chapter, I tried to add in as much detail of the Whitebeard crew as much as possible_**

 ** _Anyway, I don't own One Piece_**

 ** _Chapter 6: Life on the Moby_**

"Rise and shine sunshine" said a sudden voice, causing Luffy to slowly rise from her slumber

She makes a loud yawn and says, "What time is it" she asked the stranger who woke her up who looked blurred because of her being tired

"Breakfast time" said the man, who now cleared out to being Thatch

In an instant, Luffy shot up and sniffed the air for a second, before dashing out of the room

"That's some nose" said Thatch as he was left in an empty room, his eyes widened when he realised, "Crap, I've got to go make breakfast for everyone" he then proceeded to sprint out of the room, towards the kitchen

When he made it there, he was amused to see Luffy practically begging at the door to the kitchen, but she was being told to wait a minute

"Hold on Luffy, I'll get you something" said Thatch, the man who was holding Luffy back looked back at Thatch in confusion when all of a sudden a fox ran between his legs before it shifted into the little girl who he had supposedly blocked out of the room

"The hell!" said the man, Thatch simply grinned at both the chef and the mischievous little fox girl who was going to be infamous with the cooks soon

He then started making a ton of pancakes, and the result, was what Luffy could only describe as beautiful, it was a _gigantic_ stack of about twenty pancakes all covered in syrup, Thatch comically picked it up pretending it to be heavy as Luffy followed him over to the table in which the commanders sat at and slid it onto the middle

Immediately, the commanders dug in, and Marco told her to sit next to him and a fishman named Namur, she grabbed a plate and a couple pancakes before digging in with a tail that she had accidently grew wagging behind her

After a lot of rounds of all the breakfasts, Luffy was finally full, her tail hit the ground as she laid her head on the table, "Ah, that was amazing" said Luffy with glee

"Really, well there's more where that came from, just remember that the cooks here will cook anything if you're nice enough" said a man she had met named Vista, he had a giant moustache, rivalling that of whitebeards, which somehow led to a conversation about why the yonko was known as whitebeard, instead of whitemoustache, In the end, it was all a mystery

"Yeah, I've not had that kind of meal in a loooooo~ng ti- ow" she shouted suddenly as someone stood on her tail

"Oops, sorry about that" said the man, he was an overweight man with a slight muzzle of a black beard, he gave a grin before repeating, "Sorry"

Luffy frowned, she immediately didn't like that guy, and it wasn't because of him standing on her tail, his eyes were nothing like the rest, they were filled with greed and darkness

"You alright Luffy" asked the only girl commander, Haruta, well that was what Luffy assumed, she wasn't quite sure if Izo was a boy or a girl, she smelled and sounded like a boy, but looked and dressed like a girl, another mystery in Luffy's book

"Yeah, just got surprised" said Luffy as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head

"Oi Luffy, you ready to go train -Yoi" said Marco as he got her attention, Luffy nodded enthusiastically and followed him onto deck where she saw Whitebeard sitting on his giant chair

"Hi pops" said Luffy, she had learned that everyone called him pops, so she just decided to join in

"Hello Luffy, Marco, I trust you had a restful sleep" said Whitebeard with a smile

"Yeah, it's been the most comfy thing I've slept on in a while" said Luffy with a smile as she moved the straw hat on her head to be hanging behind her on its string

"Well you better get to training" said Whitebeard as he saw Marco clearing an area out for them to train

Luffy ran over to him and Marco gave a small smile

"You ready" he asked

"yeah" said Luffy with a grin

"Okay, I want you to go to as full a form as possible" said Marco

Luffy nodded and closed her eyes, she concentrated for a bit before transforming into a five tailed fox, ' _wait five tails, I thought I had unlocked all nine'_ she thought

Her five tailed form was an golden fox with a straw hat and five tails behind it, the tails were the same colour as the rest of her body, but with the tips a crimson red

 ** _'_** ** _Technically you didn't, when you used all nine, you were enraged beyond anything that I have ever seen before, so you were able to temporarily access all nine tails'_** said Kurama inside her head

"Good, you'll need to grow stronger to be able to do a _full_ transformation –Yoi" said Marco

Luffy's fox form nodded it's head, "Now, is there any elements that you know of that your devil fruit can access" asked Marco

Luffy tilted her head as she turned back into her human form, with her five tails behind her, "Elements?" she asked

"Yeah, like do you have the power to control fire, or wind or anything like that" asked Marco

"Not that I know of" said Luffy

 ** _(A.N. Earlier in the story Luffy made a fire with her power, I'm deciding to get rid of that and change it for something else)_**

"Alright, you said you can contact the demon inside of you, could you possibly ask him" asked Marco

"Oh, why didn't I think of that" asked Luffy dumbly

 _'_ _Kurama, do you know if I can control an element of some_ kind' said Luffy in her head, she heard the feint yawn of the fox demon, symbolizing he was sleeping

 ** _'_** ** _What did you say kit'_** he asked

 _'_ _Can I control any elements'_ asked Luffy

 ** _'_** ** _Yeah, but it's different for everyone that eats my fruit, get a piece of paper and focus all of your devil fruit energy into it'_** said Kurama

 _'_ _Kay'_ she said in her head, she then looked at Marco, "Kurama says that I need to get a piece of paper to check what element I can use"

"Oh, okay" he said, he then pointed at a man who was polishing a canon, "Hey you" the man was startled but looked up with a small smile, "Can you get us a sheet of paper –Yoi"

 ** _'_** ** _When you get the piece of paper and focus your power onto it, it will do something, it will burn for fire, crumple for wind, go moist for water, dissolve for earth, and spark for Lightning'_** said Kurama, and got a reply in the form of a nod

Minutes later the man came back with a sheet of paper and Luffy focused her energy onto it, but instead of anything that Kurama listed out happening, the entire sheet just changed to a dark shade of black, as if it had been drenched in ink, but it was completely dry

'K-Kurama, what does that mean?' asked Luffy, a bit scared on what it could be

 ** _'_** ** _It seems you've found a new power, one that nobody has ever had, and possibly one of the strongest, the ability of shadows'_** said Kurama

"Shadows?" said Luffy out loud on accident, Marco looked over her, confused

 ** _'_** ** _Yeah, you will have the ability to control shadows, and even get to the point of creating clones'_** said Kurama

'Woah' said Luffy in her head, completely in awe

"What do you mean for shadows Luffy –Yoi" asked Marco

"Kurama says that I will have the ability to control shadows" said Luffy with a smile

"Shadows? That sounds interesting" said Marco

 _ **That's the end of that chapter, hope you all liked it**_

 _ **Anyway, about Luffy's powers, I've added a lot of Naruto elements, so I'm not sure if I should class this as a crossover or not, tell me what you all think**_

 _ **Anyway, I would also really appreciate it if you could leave some move ideas (For example, "Gomu Gomu No Pistol")**_

 _ **Also please send in any ideas of any kind, I would greatly appreciate it, and I may even use it**_

 ** _Bye_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello, hope you like the fact I made this earlier than usual_**

 ** _Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter_**

 ** _Anyway, remember to Rate and review_**

 ** _Chapter 7: The Little Demon Grows_**

It had been almost six years since Luffy had joined the Whitebeard pirates, and her 13th birthday was coming up soon, she had gotten acquainted to all of its members, especially Marco, Thatch and Pops, AKA Whitebeard

She was currently running away from a mob of angry pink pirates, yes, that's right, pink... Luffy had gotten a reputation as best prankster on the Moby, beating Thatch by only a bit, she and Thatch had made a truce as well, which just added to the pirate's misery.

Luffy could fit in small spaces by turning into a fox, or going into her shadow which she had learned to do in the past few years

She had learned how to control her devil fruit almost perfectly now, she could now grow seven tails, Vista had been training her with her sword, and she had been getting training with her haki by Marco, and had mastered observation in a month because of her heightened senses

"Get back here Luffy!" shouted one of the many pink haired pirates

"Nah, I'm fine" she said as she jumped in the air, once she landed, it looked as if she had fallen through the floor, but she had actually just went into her shadow, which was amazingly useful for sneaking around and pranks

Since she had eaten the Ura Ura No Mi, she had gained some traits that were common for the Nine Tailed Fox to have, which included trickery and just downright sneaky

"Look for her shadow before she gets away, and make sure you stand on it" said one of the crewmembers

Her shadow form had a few weaknesses, one of which being that if you were to stand on her shadow, she couldn't move, unless she turned back into her human or fox form

But the pink pirates were too late as Luffy had managed to go under a door which led to the deck, where pops was, she popped out of her shadow form and ran up to Pops before jumping up and sitting on his lap

"Hello Luffy" said the giant man

"Sup pops" said Luffy back with a cheeky grin

"Sounds like quite a commotion down there, what did you do this time?" asked Whitebeard

"Let's just say that some crewmembers are pink, by adding pink paint to their shower gel" said Luffy

"Oi, Luffy, you going to sit up there all day, we're approaching the Goa Kingdom" said Marco as he jumped down from the crow's nest

That was right, after years of training, Luffy now knew that she could control her power almost perfectly now, so she thinks she's ready to see her old family again

"Okay" said Luffy with a bit of a saddened face

"Aren't you happy, you'll be able to see your brothers and this Makino you blabbed on and on about" said Thatch

"Yeah, but... I left 'cause I was scared... scared that I'd lose control, what if they've realised that I'm a monster, a time bomb waiting to explode... I'll probably lose control someday again" said Luffy, almost having tears threatening to come out

"Don't you ever say that again" said Marco, "You are no monster, nor a time bomb –Yoi"

"If you're a monster... then I wonder what we would be" said Thatch with a smirk

"You've trained Luffy, you are a lot stronger than before, just keep safe and have fun, don't worry about the future, or dwell on the past, you're a strong girl Luffy, I'm sure you can keep control" said Whitebeard with a smirk

Luffy's eyes watered a bit, before she launched into full blown tears of happiness, she was so glad that she had found people like this

 _'_ _I hope when I get my own crew, that we're like this'_ thought Luffy

 ** _'_** ** _I'm sure they will kit, I'm sure they will'_** ** _s'_** said Kurama

 ** _Later_**

Ace and Sabo are training, they are launching at each other with their steel pipes in hand, and a tree is engraved with Ace and Sabo, with scores underneath

The two launch at each other, and Ace slams his pipe on Sabo's head, causing him to trip over, but before he fell, he done a handstand before flipping over and landing on his feet in front of Ace before swinging his pipe at the black haired boy

Ace immediately blocked before going in for a punch to Sabo's stomach, winding him and making him stumble backwards, before Ace finally used his pipe to knock him to the ground

"Alright, Alright, you win... again" said Sabo

"What's the score now, 50-48, you're getting slow Sabo" said Ace

"Haha, you wish" said Sabo in return

"50-48, not bad" said a new voice

"Yeah, I guess we're nearly even" said Ace with pride, but soon the feeling of pride went away as he turned around to see a 12 year old girl sitting on a branch with her head supported by her hand, he pointed his cane at the girl before lowering it as did Sabo

On the branch was a 12 year old girl with long black hair that reached her lower back, a scar under her right eye, she wore a red t-shirt with the number '9' on it, blue shorts, sandals, a yellow sash around her waist with a sword tied to it, and to top it off, a straw hat

Ace and Sabo's eyes widened, tears started welling up as they stared at the grinning girl before she said, "Hello, Ace... Sabo"

That had it, in an instant, the two boys leaped at the girl with tears in their eyes as they both embraced her, "LUFFY!" they shouted

"I missed you guys" said Luffy as she too had tears in her eyes

 ** _Later_**

"Don't think I'm crying over your return, I just have something in my eyes" said Dadan as she had a hanky up wiping all her tears and snot away

"I missed you too Dadan" said Luffy with a smile

"Wh-whatever, go to bed you lot, up early to work" said Dadan

"Fi~ine" they all whined

They all walked into a room and fell asleep with Luffy in the middle of the two of them, she was still awake, and was thinking back to her last moments with the whitebeards

 ** _FLASHBACK  
_** "We're nearing the island" shouted a crewmember

After around 30 minutes, they finally docked a while away from Fushia village, they couldn't afford to be spotted

"Luffy" said Marco as he looked at the child, he bent down to her level before embracing her, when they let go, Marco turned his right hand to a phoenix wing, before picking a feather of it

He then grabbed a chain from his pocket and attached the two together, he put the chain around Luffy's neck and said, "That was one of my feathers, it will give you good luck, and if you're good, then happiness as well –yoi"

Luffy wiped a few tears from her eyes as she hugged the fellow Mythical Zoan user, "I'm going to miss you" said Luffy

"Me too" said Marco as they separated and Luffy walked over to Thatch and hugged him

"Be safe kid, I'll miss having you to prank with me" said Thatch

"Yeah, do you know who got the last laugh?" asked Luffy

"You" said Luffy as she ran over to pops, leaving a confused Thatch behind

"bye pops" said Luffy as the man had one arm around her in a hug, "Stay healthy, alright"

"Hahaha, you're far too young to be telling me that" said Whitebeard as she walked away

She jumped onto land before looking up at them, smiling, "I'll miss you all" she shouted

"WE'LL MISS YOU TOO" yelled all of the commanders, and some random crewmembers, they had all grown extremely attached to the girl

Luffy grinned as she walked away, but with tears still streaming down her eyes

Back at the Moby, Thatch was crying before he suddenly got kicked on the back, "Oi, why the hell'd you do that!" he shouted with shark-like teeth

"The sign told me to do so" said Izo

"What do you mean" said Thatch as he reached behind his back, before he found a sheet of paper

It read, 'Kick me! PS. Good luck with the tinfoil (Bedroom)'

Thatch's eyes widened, _oh no, she did get the last laugh_ he then ran towards his bedroom, when he opened the door, he was met with tinfoil, EVERYWHERE

Everything was coated in tin foil, from his bed to even his hair gel, "FUUUUU..."

 _ **Hope you's all liked the chapter, and the near-Thatch swear at the end, I couldn't help because I was watching a video of someone that actually did the tin foil prank**_

 ** _Anyway, thanks for the move ideas, I'll be sure to use them, and please, review, I would really appreciate criticism of any kind, and it may even help me improve the story_**

 ** _Anyway, bye_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello again, sorry for the wait, I was caught up with school and stuff, anyway, I hope you like this chapter**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**_

 ** _Chapter 8: Set Sail, Luffy vs Alvida_**

It was a pretty normal day for Fushia, the only thing is, a day at Fushia isn't very normal with Luffy around, but their village is about to change as their favourite prankster was setting sail

She stood on a little dingy, waving at everyone at Fushia, she swore she could spot Dadan hiding on a hill in the distance crying, she had long black hair that she kept waist length, a red top, blue shorts, brown sandals, a yellow sash around her waist with a sword tied to it, a necklace with a blue feather and an old straw hat with a red ribbon around it that sat on her head

"BYE! SEE YOU ALL WHEN I BECOME THE QUEEN OF THE PIRATES" yelled Luffy as loud as she could

"TROUBLESOME BRAT, DONT GO GIVING THIS VILLAGE A BAD NAME!" yelled mayor Woopsnap, but she could clearly see the tears in his eyes

"Shishishi... I'm gonna be Queen of the Pirates" shouted Luffy

 ** _Later_**

A young boy around the age of twelve with pink hair and round glasses is sneaking around a large cruise ship, he then spotted a large barrel, and to him, it looked big

 _'Maybe I should bring this back to the ship, maybe Alvida will let me go'_ thought the boy as he started to roll the barrel across the room towards the door that leads upstairs

"What's that you got there" said a sudden voice, the boy looked up to see three men looking at him with a malicious grin, "That looks like a lot of rum, Coby"

"Y-Yeah, I-I was j-just r-rolling it u-up to y-you guys" said the now revealed Coby

"There's no need for that, why don't we just drink it right here" said one of the men

"Wh-What! B-But Alvida would kill us all!" said Coby, but was silenced when a sword was held to his throat

"But she won't find out... will she Coby" said the man, causing Coby to gulp in fear

"N-no" said Coby, with sweat rolling down his terrified face

"Why don't we open this the old fashioned way" said one of the men, not noticing a small shadow seeping out from a crack in the barrel, he reels his fist back and smashes the barrel to bits, but there was nothing in it, except for a note that said _'Look up ;p'_

The man looked up, only to be met by a foot that kicked his face in with as much force, causing him to crack the floorboards as he hit them

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's rude to bully little kids" said the girl as she stood on the unconscious body of their comrade

"Grr, you bastard" said the two men as they charged at the woman who wore a straw hat

They drew their sword and slashed at the girl, but were surprised when she disappeared from sight, leaving Coby who was behind the girl only a few feet away from their blades, they were confused until they heard a familiar voice

 ** _"Kitsune... Tsunami Slash_** " said the girl who was behind them as she clicked her sword back in her sheath, causing the two men to be cut in hundreds of places, as if a wave of swords just washed through, their swords were also surprisingly in pieces on the floor

"You better go... you're annoying me" said the girl as she made her eyes become red with black slits in the middle, causing the heavily cut men to grab their comrade and run

The girl sighed, "Anyway, I'm Monkey D. Luffy" said Luffy as she turned towards the boy with a large toothy grin and her eyes back to normal

"I'm C-Coby" said Coby

"Kay, do you know where I can find some food around here" said Luffy as she started looking around

"Y-yeah... wait, y-you need to get out of here, or else Alvida will k-kill you" said Coby, but was stopped when he got flicked in the head, causing him to fall back while grasping his forehead, "OW, what was that for!"

"You were annoying, and like I car if that whale tries to kill me, I've fought people who eat people like her for breakfast" said Luffy, "So I ask again, where's the food"

"Th-this way!" said Coby as he immediately put his orders in motion, he didn't know why, but he knew that if he was to mess with Luffy, it would be the last thing he would ever do

Luffy followed Coby until they found a small room with a large amount of apples and other fruits, Luffy immediately jumped down to a barrel of apples

She grabbed one before asking, "So what are you doing around those people Coby?"

"W-Well, I guess it all started a year ago..." started Coby as he told Luffy how he was kidnapped by the Alvida Pirates

"Hahahaha" screamed Luffy in laughter, "S-so y-you're saying that you've been stuck here for an entire y-year!" she said as she broke into another fit of laughter

Coby's eyes were shadowed for a minute before he screamed back at her, "WELL WHAT WOULD YOU DO!?"

Luffy stopped laughing as she looked at the boy in front of her, "Isn't it obvious, I would beat her up"

"W-well h-how would you do that! Alvida's the strongest on the seas" said Coby, but was stopped when Luffy appeared beside him with her sword pressed against his neck

"Dont you dare, even think about making an insult like that _ever_ again" she said as she sheathed her sword

"O-Okay" said Coby, he was now officially 200% more scared of the girl in front of him, "Say Luffy, why are you out at sea"

"Me? Well I wanna be Queen Of The Pirates!" she said with a proud smile

"Queen Of the Pirates! No way! But to do that you have to cross the grand line! To obtain everything the world has to offer! To get the One Piece" ranted Coby

"Yeah, exactly, and that is what I am going to do" said Luffy with a proud smile

"D-do y-you th-think I-I could do that too" asked Coby

"What? Become King Of The Pirates" asked Luffy

"NO! I wanna become a marine, and catch bad guys, people like Alvida" said Coby

"If you were to become a Marine, that means you would be given the task of chasing people like me, maybe even stronger" said Luffy

"I know, I may be weak, but I can grow, and I'll reach the rank of admiral" said Coby

Luffy smiled, "You know, I don't necessarily like marines. In fact, I hate mostly all of them, but you... as long as you deliver justice in a good way, I won't have to teach you a lesson" said Luffy

"What did you say you wanted to do Coby?!" yelled a loud, deep voice, they both turned around to see the roof above them cave in, and a giant woman, as round as a bowling ball came crashing down

"Woah, a whale out of water" said Luffy with a smirk, she knew very well this was Alvida, but she decided to get some gears turning

"What did you just say brat" said the overweight woman

"You heard me, or are your ears so flabby they block your hearing" said Luffy with a smirk, her grin grew even more as she saw a tick mark on Alvida's forehead

"SHUT UP!" she yelled as she swung a mace down onto Luffy, but was surprised when it stopped, almost as if she had just hit a metal wall

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw the golden appendage coming out from Luffy's lower back, and blocking the giant mace, with ease.

"And here I thought that big people had some muscle, are you just made out of flab" said Luffy as she grew another tail, that she wrapped around Coby and jumped up through the hole towards the deck

"GET HER!" shouted Alvida as she began climbing out of the hole

A whole bunch of pirates then began their pursuit of the fox girl who was laughing like a maniac.

"Come on, is that the fastest you guys can run?" yelled Luffy as she ran backwards with her hands behind her head and a grin on her face

"YOU'RE JUST TOO FAST!" yelled all of the pirates as they stopped to catch their breath

"Aww, I'm flattered" said Luffy with a grin

"THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT" they yelled back, causing Luffy to laugh at them, that was until she started walking towards them with a killing intent in her eyes

"So how should I cut you all, the neck is a sure kill, but that would end my fun too quick... maybe I'll just disable you all" she said with a grin as she got in a stance as if she was about to start a sprint, but with her hand on her sword, before disappearing from sight and appearing behind the pirates with the sword unsheathed

" ** _Kitsune Leg Sweep_** " as she said this her sword clicked back into its sheath and all the pirates fell to their knees, blood coming out of their legs

"Y-You monster! How the hell are you _that_ fast" shouted Alvida

"You know, the East Blue is the weakest of all seas, which means that hardly anyone has a devil fruit, or actually trains in anything, but where I was for a good portion of my life, you had to be this strong to survive" she said as she grew an extra tail totalling her tails up to 3

" **Ura Ura No...** " said Luffy as she reeled her tails back

"No... no, please!" begged Alvida with wide eyes

" **... TRIPLE BARRELED RIFLE** " shouted Luffy as her tails shot forward at a speed that can't even be seen by the naked eye, as the tails hit Alvida's body, causing her to fly off into the distance, leaving a grinning Luffy and a shocked Coby

"Wh-what a-are you Luffy?" asked Coby with fear clear in his voice

"Just a girl who ate a devil fruit" she replied with a smirk, before she noticed one of Alvida's henchman arising from their slumber

"You!" she shouted suddenly, pointing at the guy who had started sweating like crazy, "Get me and Coby a boat, and make it fast"

She then turned towards Coby with a smile and said, "Well, you ready Coby?"

 _ **Well I hope you all liked the chapter, I quite enjoyed writing it, and on a side note, review back if you would like me to make a few mini-stories of when she got back from training with the whitebeards, and also say if you think i should make Luffy seem dark, or if she should just be really cheerful and only kills when she is very angry**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and bye**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello again, I think I made this chapter slightly longer than usual, so you're welcome (Maybe)_**

 ** _Anyways, hope you all like this chapter_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, or any other things I may have included_**

 ** _Chapter 9: Roronoa Zoro_**

Luffy and Coby had been sailing for nearly two days and were currently going to dock at the small town with the marine base

As they stepped of their boat Luffy mentioned, "I heard they have a pirate hunter captured here, do you know his name" she asked

"I think his name is Roronoa Zoro" said Coby, causing the people around them to gasp and stare at them, "Guess they don't like him, he was probably captured by Captain Morgan" and to his surprise, they all gasped as well

"Why would they react to a Marines name the same way as that demon" asked Coby

"Some Marines are bad, just like some pirates are good" shrugged Luffy, "Let's go find this Zoro guy, I'd like to meet him"

"Wh-What no!" stuttered Coby, "You can't, I-I've heard that he can kill anyone with one slash of the sword"

"Oh really, that makes me want to meet him even more" said Luffy with a chuckle, she knew she was winding this little guy up, but she also knew that she definitely wanted to meet Zoro

After some walking, they finally reached the Marine base and Luffy used her claws to climb up the wall, while she used a tail to lift Coby up

"Is that him?" asked Luffy as she pointed at a green haired man with a bandana tied to a post, as if he was being crucified

"Y-Yeah, that's him" said Coby with fear in his eyes

"HEY YOU!" he shouted, before looking them straight in the eye, "Get out of here... you're an eyesore" this time with a grin

Luffy simply chuckled, much to the confusion, that was until a ladder appeared beside the two and a little girl climbed into the field Zoro was in and quickly ran over to him

"Get lost little girl" said Zoro

"I made you these rice balls myself" said the little girl with a smile causing Zoro to sweat

"Listen kid, get out of here... or I'll kill you" said Zoro

"Now now Roronoa, quit being such a bully" said a voice

They all looked over to see a boy with blonde hair walking into the field with two bodyguards

Zoro snarled at the man as he walked over to them, before he spotted the rice balls, "ooh... what's this" he said as he took one and took a large bite, before spitting all of it out and starting his rant, "they're filled with sugar, you're supposed to you salt"

"I-I thought they'd taste better" said the little girl as the man started stomping on them, he was about to stomp again before a hand stopped his foot, he looked down, to see a certain straw hat girl holding his foot just inches from the rice balls

"This little girl spent a lot of time on this... you should treat other peoples property like you would your own" said Luffy as she turned her eyes red with black slits and looked the man straight in the eyes

"Wh-who a-are you? U-Unhand me!" the boy demanded, Luffy stood up and to the boy, she was towering over him

"You know, I hate people like you, people who wave around their titles just to get everything they want" said Luffy as her hand tapped on her sword, "So I would suggest that you leave this little girl alone before you get hurt"

"R-Run" said the boy as he and his bodyguards ran away

"Who are you?" asked Zoro

Luffy looked at him with a toothy grin, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy" she said

Zoro's eyes widened, "You mean, you're Monkey D. Luffy, Wild Tails Luffy, with the 50 million beli bounty, since childhood" he said

"Yeah, back then I didn't mean to get that bounty, but now, I'd quite like a high bounty" said Luffy

"You really are stupid aren't you?" said Zoro

Luffy just laughed, ignoring the comment, "So, I set out a few days ago to gather a crew, and I want you to join me" said Luffy with a grin

"What! No, get lost... go play pirate on your own" said Zoro

"Aww..." pouted Luffy, "And here I was going to untie you"

"Go away, I don't need your help" said Zoro

"Okay, but I will find a way to get you on my crew... I've been told I'm very stubborn" said Luffy with a grin as she looked at the little girl who was still there before grabbing her and throwing her on her shoulders, "Let's take you home"

As she said this she grew two tails and grabbed the wall before catapulting into the distance, whilst grabbing Coby with one of the tails

 ** _Later, Luffy had taken the little girl, whose name was Rika, and Helmeppo appeared, the guy at the field, who then bragged about going to kill Zoro the next day, so now Luffy appears to Zoro once again_**

"Hello, I'm gonna free you and then you're going to join my crew" announced Luffy

"What! Didn't I tell you, go away" argued Zoro

"you fight with swords right?" asked Luffy

Zoro sighed, "Yeah, why?"

"So if I get your swords... then you'll have to join my crew" she said as she ran towards the marine base

"You dirty bastard" yelled Zoro to the laughing Luffy as she started climbing the wall with claws, before she got tired and decided to hook a tail to the top of the building

"... And then she told _me_ to go away daddy... please can you kill her!" begged Helmeppo, but he was stopped when his father, Axe-hand Morgan slapped him in the face, "D-daddy, you hit me... you never hit me"

"Do you want to know why I don't hit you... it's because it'd be a waste of energy" he yelled, "Now keep on pulling that statue up... I want it done in an hour!"

"Oh... so I suppose this statue is important to you" asked Luffy who was now sitting on the head of the giant statue

"YOU! GET OFF OF MY STATUE!" yelled Morgan

"That's her Daddy, now can you kill her?" asked Helmeppo

"I'm going to do more than kill her" said Morgan

"You know... if you want to make a statue..." said Luffy, Helmeppo and Morgan looked up to him, expecting some kind of insult, "At least make it out of bronze" as she said this, she decided to stamp her foot down, causing the face to smash and the Marines to squeal (Much to her delight)

"GET HER! AND MAKE SURE SHE HAS AN EXTREMELY, EXCRUCIATING, PAINFUL DEATH!" yelled Morgan

"Did you really have to yell" she said as she appeared behind Helmeppo, and proceeded to grab him by the back and run away

"Freeze!" shouted a Marine as she ran through the hallway, "Or we'll shoot"

Luffy just looked at them plainly before placing Helmeppo in front of herself as she proceeded to charge at them with him as a human shield

"Where's Zoro's swords?" asked Luffy

"There in my room, we just passed it" said Helmeppo and was smacked on the head

"Why didn't you tell me" she said, but stopped when she noticed that he was unconscious, she then dropped him onto the floor before spotting three swords

Not sure which was his, she grabbed all three and looked out of a window, only to see Coby untying Zoro

"Come on, how do I untie this thing" said Coby as he tried to untie the rope

"I said get lost, I only have a week then I'll be let out of here" said Zoro

"That's not true... Helmepppo never planned on holding his end of the agreement" said Coby

"That sneaky bastard" grunted Zoro

"Stop right there" said a sudden voice

They both looked at the source of the voice and were met with the sight of over a dozen marines and Morgan himself.

"Fire!" said Morgan, and the Marines pulled the trigger

Just as the bullets were about to connect with the two boys, somebody jumped in front of the two, blocking all of the bullets

"L-Luffy!" screamed Coby

"Y-You?!" said Zoro, but widened his eyes when he spotted the giant grin, but then he noticed it, the shadow of Luffy was way too long, and it seemed to be leading to a certain spot on the ground, he looked up only to see Luffy falling through the air

Instantly, the shadow and the clone came back to Luffy as she landed

"Wh-what was that?!" he screamed

"That was my shadow clone, it allows me to make a solid clone of myself, and as you spotted, it's shadow, leads directly to mine" said Luffy with a smirk

"Wh-What are you?" yelled Morgan

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, user of the Ura Ura No Mi... and future queen of the pirates" said Luffy with a grin as she looked at the now sweating Marines

"C-captain, w-we don't stand a chance against her, she has a 50 million beli bounty" said one of the few marines

"Enough!" he yelled, "... all those who just exploited weakness, point the guns to your heads... and pull the trigger"

That had it in an instant, Luffy drew her sword, cutting Zoro's ropes, giving them to him, and was right in front of Morgan with a glare in her eyes and four tails behind her

" **Ura Ura No... Gatling** " as she said this, her tails started stabbing forward at fast speeds, speeding up every second, but Morgan was using his axe hand to block it, but it was only barely working, as she kept doing this, the axe grew a crack, before eventually shattering into hundreds of pieces

Luffy stopped her assault before shouting, "Now Zoro!"

"You got it..." he said as he rushed at Morgan and delivered the finishing blow by cutting him around the chest, "... captain"

As he said the last part, Luffy's grin only grew larger, "Thanks, first mate"

"First mate, eh, good enough for me" said Zoro as he sheathed his swords

 ** _(A.N. You know the rest, Luffy and Zoro go the bar that Rika's mum runs and then set sail, Luffy also explains her devil fruit to him, but you already know enough about it... for now, mwahahah)_**

 _ **Hope you all liked the chapter, please, don't forget to review, it really helps me progress in the story, anyway, bye**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi everyone, sorry this took so long, I've been caught up with school_**

 ** _Anyway, hope you like this chapter, I think this is the longest one yet (Maybe)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any other things I may have mentioned_**

 ** _Chapter 10: Cat Burglar Nami and a man with a Big Nose_**

Luffy and Zoro were currently sailing aimlessly, that was until Luffy suddenly groaned and said, "We need food"

Zoro sighed, "Yeah... and some booze too" he said

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind something to drink" said Luffy

"You drink?" asked Zoro

"Oh... yeah, first time I got drunk I was seven" said Luffy shocking Zoro, "Not even joking, you should've seen my grandpas face" she laughed

"HELP!" yelled a sudden voice, they looked forward, only to see three men in the sea, obviously drowning

"Grab on, we're not stopping" yelled Luffy back

Indeed they managed to grab on, but that was all for nothing as they made a grave mistake, "This boat is now under the command of the buggy pirates"

"Oh really? What do you have to back that up" said Zoro with his hand on his swords

"We can kill you in one move" said the three men trying to intimidate the two but started sweating when Luffy stared them dead in the eye with one eye revealed whilst the other was covered by her straw hat

"That sword... it's for action, not threats, since you drew it, then we're going to have to fight" said Luffy with a sadistic grin and a glint in her eyes

 ** _(One Beat down later)_**

"You learned your lesson?" asked Luffy as she and Zoro sat opposite the three beaten up men as they rowed the boat

"Yes ma'am" they said simultaneously

"Good... now what were you doing out in the ocean" asked Zoro

"We were tricked by a red-headed demon" said one of the men

"A red-headed demon?" asked Luffy

"Yeah, she tricked us into letting our guards down and we climbed into her small boat going to help her, then she stole our boat and sailed away" said another man

"Then the boat we were in sank" said the other

"Mmhmm" hummed Zoro

"Keep rowing, we're going to the closest island" said Luffy as the three groaned

 ** _Later_**

"We finally made it" said Luffy as she jumped onto the deck of the town and immediately started stretching some tails and her arms

"What are you doing?" asked Zoro as he chucked the now unconscious pirates, due to exhaustion, onto the dock

"Just stretching" said Luffy as she finished

"Okay" said Zoro

"Let's go!" yelled Luffy as she ran off

"Wa- God Dammit" said Zoro as he gave pursuit after the crazy fox girl

He had almost caught up when he noticed that she had bumped into a girl with bright orange hair

"Sorry 'bout that, guess I wasn't looking" said Luffy as she stood up and dusted her

The girls eyes widened as she looked back and saw four men running their way, she quickly hid behind Luffy saying, "Thanks for the save boss" before running of

"We got her boss, let's take her back to captain Buggy!" yelled one of the men as they circled Luffy and quickly charged the fox girl

Luffy quickly done a handstand and began spinning, using her hands to rotate as she did the splits allowing her feet to hit all of the men in the face, sending them all flying backwards as she landed back on her feet

"What was that all about?" asked Luffy as she turned around and saw a panting Zoro walking over to her

"Y-You're s-so fast" complained Zoro

"Why thank you" teased Luffy as she got a glare from Zoro

"You're pretty strong" said a sudden voice, the two looked up, only to see the orange haired lady smirking at them from atop a roof

"Thanks, but who are you anyway" asked Luffy with a confused look on her face

The red-head jumped down from the roof, safely landing on her feet, "I'm Nami, expert thief and Navigator"

"Navigator?" said Luffy with a quirked eyebrow as she looked at Zoro who had the same expression

"Yeah, best Navigator you'll find in the East Blue" she said proudly

"Really, will you join my crew?" asked Luffy, causing Nami's eyes to widen

"You mean, you're a pirate" said Nami as she slowly backed away

"Not just any pirate, I'm gonna be the queen of the pirates" said Luffy with a grin

"Then no!" yelled Nami, "I'm not lowering myself to the level of a pirate, they're all disgusting thieves and murderers"

"If I'm not mistaken, don't you fit into one of those categories" said Zoro

Nami sighed, "Well... you seem like good people, so I'm willing to form a temporary alliance" she said as she held her hand out for Luffy to shake

"No problem... but you'll be joining my crew soon enough, I can tell" said Luffy stubbornly causing both friends to sigh

"What are your names anyway?" asked Nami

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the... Wild Tails Pirates" said Luffy as she quickly thought of a name of the crew, "And this is my first mate, Roronoa Zoro"

"Wait, you don't mean... y-you're Wild Tails Luffy" said Nami, surprised when Luffy nodded, "The girl who got a 50 million beli bounty at the age of seven"

"That's the one" said Luffy

"What did you do to get that bounty" said Nami, but realised she made a mistake as Luffy's eyes saddened

"Let's just say I got into a fight with very high ranked government officials" said Luffy as she adjusted her hat a bit, causing a shadow to cover her eyes

"Okay" said Nami, not wanting to push forward as she knew that would probably end her up in a bad situation

"What happened here anyway?" asked Zoro

"The Buggy Pirates have taken over the entire town, I came here to steal a map of the grand line" said Nami proudly

"Why is that?" asked Zoro

"Because there are even more treasure there, if I head there, then I can get a ton more loot" said name with a beli sign in her eyes

"Drop it!" said Luffy suddenly

"What?" asked Nami

"I said 'drop it', the Grand Line is a place that you can't handle, especially on your own, do you even know how to navigate through it?" said Luffy, causing Nami to frown in confusion

"Isn't it just like any other sea" said Nami, causing Luffy to laugh

"The grand line is unlike anything you've seen before, it follows no logic, one second it's a nice sunny day, next moment a storm has sunk your ship and you're either dead, or barely alive" said Luffy darkly, causing Zoro and Nami to sweat

"How do you know so much anyway?" said Nami

"Back when I was only seven, I was taken in by a strong group of pirates who helped me become stronger, we travelled some of the Grand Line, but we laid low" said Luffy

"Okay" said Nami

 ** _Later, the three had invaded Buggy's base, and then met an old man and a dog, they learned the old man was the mayor and that the dog was protecting his old owners store, until Buggy's first mate, Mohji destroyed it_**

"That is it! I have had it with these god damned pirates!" yelled the mayor as he grabbed a pitchfork and started marching towards the direction of the pirate base

He was walking until a sudden wave of energy hit him, it was so overwhelming to him, it caused him to faint onto the floor

Luffy was standing just a metre behind him and had a hard look in her eyes, "What did you do that for!" yelled Nami

Luffy however, just stared at the unconscious form of the mayor as she bent down and put him on his back, "Sit still, let us handle this... Zoro!" she said before calling Zoro over, and when Nami figured out why Luffy had somehow knocked the mayor out, she followed too

It was a short walk to Buggy's hideout and when they made it there, Luffy shouted, "BIG NOSE!"

"Who's calling me Big Nose... fire the Buggy Ball!" he yelled back

"Aye sir!" yelled his crewmates

A large canon was then pointed at them, Zoro and Nami started panicking while Luffy stood there, her head down, her hat shadowing her eyes, "You destroyed that dogs treasure, now you'll pay" she said, only just loud enough for Buggy to hear

"Fire the buggy ball" yelled Buggy with a malicious grin

The canon ball was fired at them, time seemed to slow down for the three of them, Nami and Zoro's eyes were as wide as the canon that was fired at them, whilst Luffy stuck her hand out catching the buggy ball in her hand as it still was propelling forward, before doing a spin and throwing it back at them like a baseball

The buggy ball went much faster than the canon shot it and broke the speed of sound, making a small sonic boom

 ** _BOOM!_**

"Have your ball back" said Luffy with a grin as Nami stared at her in shock, and Zoro honestly not too surprised

 _'I'm kind beyond doubting what else she can do'_ thought Zoro with a sweatdrop

Meanwhile the Buggy pirates, what remained of them, were getting up from the crater and coughing from all of the dust

"Y-You bastard!" shouted one of Buggy's crewmates, Cabaji as he used his... unicycle (?) to charge at Luffy

Just as he was about to swing his sword, it was stopped by another, "Let me handle this guy, you can deal with Buggy" said Zoro with a wicked grin as he looked at Cabaji who was sweating

"Got it... Nami, rob them blind" Ordered Luffy with a grin just as large as Zoro's as Nami nodded and ran off

Buggy threw one of his hands at Nami, which had a knife, but just as it was about to hit her, a golden appendage had appeared, blocking the knife, the shadow of the appendage was moving around

"What!" yelled Buggy as his eyes followed to the source of the tail, which happened to be Luffy's lower back

"Your opponent's me, remember that!" demanded Luffy with a malicious grin

"That straw hat! Your cocky, just like that bastard red haired" said Buggy

"Red Hair? You know Shanks?" said Luffy

"Oh, so it must be his then... and yes I know him, that bastard ruined my life, if it wasn't for him then I would be filthy rich by now!" complained Buggy, "It's his fault I can't swim with this dev-"

"Shut up!" said Luffy, gaining his attention, "Bla Bla Bla... are you done talking?"

Buggy gritted his teeth, "Damn right I'm done talking!" he yelled as he threw both arms like pinwheels, with knives in both hands

Luffy quickly bent her back, all the way back till her head practically hit the ground **_(Think Of the matrix)_** , and got her posture back before running at Buggy who sent his entire upper body up into the air as his arms came back to him

"Ha ha ha, good luck trying to get me up here!" he challenged, Luffy however simply grinned with her arms crossed as she grew one more tail resulting in her having two tails

She then slammed one of her tails down on Buggy's feet, the only part of his body not in the air, causing him to yelp in pain as his bones were crushed, she then sent her other tail towards Buggy and whipped it at him, sending him flying in the distance

As he flew away, Luffy picked up Buggy's feet and threw them the same way he went in

"Luffy!" yelled Zoro and Nami as they ran up to the girl with straw hat

As they approached her she said, "That guy pisses me off, holding a grudge against Shanks for giving him power, he should be thankful that he isn't as weak as a normal pirate, like Alvida"

"Alvida, you mean the fat pirate I robbed a couple of days ago" said Nami

"Ye- Wait what?" said Luffy

"Never mind, I'll tell you later, we better get going" said Nami as they started walking

"Hey, we should probably steal Buggy's boat, it's bound to be big" suggested Luffy

"Won't it be covered in stuff that Buggy likes" said Zoro

"Eh, all it needs is a good paintjob and some redecorating" said Luffy, "Plus, we should only use it as a second ship, for things we don't want our main ship to go through"

"How many ships are you planning on having?" asked Nami

"Well, I'd like a massive fleet that can help us when we're in trouble" said Luffy as they approached the ship

The ship was fairly big, around the size of a large house **_(The Going Merry's size)_** , and indeed it practically screamed Buggy, the body of the ship was painted a bright blue, much like Buggy's hair, the mast was the same but had a few planks of wood across it, probably from an attack, the sails were dark red with the Buggy flag and on top of the crow's nest was his flag, it had three canons on each side on the deck, four one each side in the gun ports **_(The side of the ship)_** , one on the front and four on the back

"Oooh, it's a nice ship" said Luffy

"Definitely needs some redecorating, but it'll do" said Zoro

"Got some nice canons as well" said Luffy

"Well, come on, we better get on and check it out" said Nami as they got on board

It was nicer on the ship than it was out, inside there was a masters bedroom, five other bedrooms and some living quarters that were probably used for the lesser known crewmates, a kitchen, two bathrooms and a storage room filled to the brim with booze and food

"Dibs the masters bedroom" said Luffy

"Of course it's yours, you are the captain aren't you" said Nami

"Yeah, you guys can decide what bedrooms are yours, I'm gonna lay out my stuff

Luffy walked into her new room and immediately got to work she put the palm of her hand out and a black vortex appeared, suddenly some dark red paint appeared and she got to work

Her room was now dark red and she went to sit at the desk before pulling out a large sheet of paper, it was a map of the world, or at least what's known, she then marked down the spots where all the islands she went to were and stuck it on the wall

"What are you doing?" asked Nami as she walked in

"I want to mark where all of the islands are on this map, so that future generations can see where I went on my adventures, and I'll write a book about all of my adventures as well" said Luffy proudly

"Ever since I was a little girl I always wanted to draw a map of the world" said Nami

As she said this, Luffy stood up and took the map of the wall before rolling it up and walking towards Nami and handing it to her

"Well you better get to work" she said with a large grin

 _ **Hope you all liked this chapter, I may be starting a new story, again, I just can't seem to find what to write as a second story, anyway, I think I have another idea, but try not to get your hopes up**_

 _ **Anyway, bye**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_I'm finally back! Sorry for the really long wait, my laptop had broken down and it took ages to fix, thank you for all the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter (3000 words, pff, that may be the longest chapter... maybe)_**

 ** _Anyway, hope you enjoy_**

 ** _Disclaimer: One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda and it's other owners, I don't own any references either that I may or may not have included_**

 ** _Chapter 11: The Liar with the long nose_**

"Oi Luffy, we're nearing an island!" yelled Zoro to his captain who was sitting on the giant figurehead that was shaped like an elephant

"Ooh, really, Nami, do you know what island it is?" asked Luffy

"Yeah, it's..." said Nami

 ** _Elsewhere_**

"PIRATES ARE COMING!" yelled a loud voice that boomed through a small village, "PIRATES, RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" the voice yelled again as a strangely dressed man with a long nose ran by with a smile on his face

"That is it! We've had enough of your lies, get back here!" yelled a villager as a large crowd started chasing the long nosed boy

 ** _Back with Luffy_**

"We're nearing the island" said Nami

"Finally, I can't wait to stretch out my tails" said Luffy with a grin as she jumped onto the figurehead which was a giant lion **_(Don't be confused, the lion figureheads mane in this one is like a normal lion whilst the Sunny resembles a star)_**

"Did I hear you say we're near the island" Yawned Zoro as he arose from his nap

"Yep, we're almost there" said Luffy as she hung upside from the mast with one of her tails

 ** _Later_**

"Finally!" yelled Luffy as she jumped onto the sand of the beach

"Halt Pirates!" yelled a voice, causing the trio to look and see a figure standing ontop of a cliff with a couple of flags behind him

"Leave now! Or I will unleash all ten thousand of my men on you!" said the long nosed figure

Luffy grew a sadistic smirk, "Oh really..." she said as Zoro and Nami sweatdropped, "Come on... I'm waiting" she placed her hand on her sword as Zoro followed suit

"Okay! I give up, do what you must" said the long nosed boy as he got on his knees, but was surprised when he heard laughing

"I've got a nose for these kinds of things, there were only three back there!" said Luffy with a grin as she walked over to the slumped over boy

"... Do what you must!" he said

"We're not gonna hurt 'ya you know, you're Yassop's son, aren't 'ya" said Luffy with a grin as she looked at the boy whose eyes were wide

"Y-You know my father?" said the boy

"Yeah, a part of Red Haired Shanks' crew... when I was a kid he wouldn't stop blabbering about you" she said with nostalgia in her voice

"Really?! Why don't we take this to the village, I know a restaurant where we can talk" said Ussop as he led the small pirate crew to the village where they took a table at a restaurant

"So what brings you here anyway?" asked Ussop

"Well, there is two reasons, one, we were hoping to be able to acquire a ship, a proper one, that wasn't stolen by a bunch of clowns, and two, I wanted to recruit you" said Luffy with a grin as she watched Ussop's eyes widen

 _'They want me on their crew?!'_ thought Ussop as he grew a smile, "Do I get to be captain"

"The only person I'm willing to follow is Luffy here" said Zoro with a shrug, "No offense"

"None taken" said Ussop with his shoulders slouched

"Don't worry Ussop, you could be a division commander" suggested Luffy, "That is once we get enough people"

"Okay... I accept" said Ussop with a grin, that was until he noticed the time, "Oh, I've got to go, see 'ya later" he said as he ran off into the distance

"Why didn't you tell us you already knew about him" asked Nami

"I like to be an enigma, it confuses the hell out of people, but I just love it" said Luffy simply, causing Zoro and Nami to sigh

"Anyway, it's about time I teach you about ha-" started Luffy before she was interrupted

"What did you do to our captain?!" yelled three kids as they looked at Luffy who had a chicken bone still in her mouth, and a nasty grin which caused Nami to facepalm at what might come next

"That was a delicious meal, ain't that right Zoro" said Luffy as she gave Zoro a sign of continuing

"Yeah, nothing like the taste of a sniper" said Zoro as he took a large bite out of a chicken leg

"Aghhhh! Cannibal!" they yelled while pointing at Nami

"Oi!" Yelled Nami, causing Luffy and Zoro to brust out laughing

 ** _Later_**

"So you're not cannibals?" asked one of the three boys

"Nah, we were just pulling your leg" said Luffy with a laugh

 ** _(A.N. I'm not sure what the name's of the kids are, so I will just be referring them as 'the kids')_**

"Oh... do you know where captain went?" asked one of the kids

"Yeah, he went that way from what I can tell" said Luffy

"How do you know?" asked Nami, but soon felt dumb after Luffy pointed to her nose

"Anyway, why don't we go and find Ussop" said Luffy

"Alright" said the trio of kids as the six of them left the restaurant and started heading up a hill towards a mansion

"So, let me get this straight, Ussop comes here every day, same time, to tell a rich girl made up stories to make her feel better?" asked Luffy

"Seems our next crewmate has himself a girlfriend" said Zoro with a smug grin

"Oooh, Thatch will be proud" said Luffy with a maniac-like grin on her face

"Thatch?" asked Nami

"Just a guy who helped me train, I'll tell you more about him later if you want" said Luffy

"So this is the mansion" said Zoro as he looked at the giant house in front of the six

"How are we going to get in" asked Nami

"Shishishi, I got this" chuckled Luffy as she grew three tails, "All aboard"

The five were cautious, but got on, with Zoro and Nami holding one tail whilst the kids held one tail, "Alright, hold on tight" said Luffy as she used her spare tail to lift herself and the others over the fence

The kids were screaming, and Nami was close to it as well, "Be quiet, we don't want to drag too much attention to ourselves" said Luffy as she bonked all of the kids on the heads, causing them to shut up immediately

"Luffy?!" said a sudden voice, causing the six to look up

"Oh, there you are" said Luffy as she saw Ussop sitting up on a tree as a girl with light blonde hair looked out a window of the house

"Who're you?" asked the girl

"Ahh, you must be the owner of this wonderful home, my name is Monkey D. Luffy, the future Queen Of The Pirates, what might your name be?" asked Luffy as she did a mock bow which made Zoro and Nami sweatdrop

"I never knew Luffy could be so formal" said Nami

"I know... it's kinda creepy" said Zoro

"You know I can hear you, right?" asked Luffy

"Yes, we know that" said Nami and Zoro simultaneously

"I'm Kaya, what brings you here?" she asked politely

"Well, I was wondering if you could help us... you see, we are in need of a ship, and here seems to be the most likely place to have one, so if you do have one, we would be delighted if we could buy it from you" said Luffy

"STOP DISTURBING THE YOUNG MISTRESS!" yelled a voice behind them, they all turned around and saw a man in a black suit as he adjusts his glasses with the palm on his hand, which seemed weirdly suspicious to Luffy

"Who are you?" asked Luffy

"Klahadore, it's alright, they can stay" said Kaya

"No! These ruffians should be swiftly escorted out of here, believe me... it is for your own safety" said the now revealed Klahadore

"Might I interject, I believe your job is her butler, am I correct?" asked Luffy, who received a firm nod from the man, "A butlers job isn't advising their master, you say to be her servant, when really, she is taking orders from you, as a butler you get rules, and you must follow them... _obediently_ " releasing some Killing intent on the last word

"That may be true, but I believe what I am doing is to protect Miss Kaya, so get off this property, or do I have to call the NAVY?" said Klahadore

Luffy smirked, "No... we'll be off now" she said as she started walking away with a smirk on her face

 ** _(A.N. I know I'm doing it again, but you know the rest, I am skipping to the battle at the port)_**

"Here they come" said Luffy as she and her crew watched as about fifty men ran at them, "Stay back... I think it's about time I show you what haki is"

She then walked over towards the mob of men, "First up, Observation Haki, the ability to sense others presence" she said as she closed her eyes as a man swung a sword at her, which she elegantly dodged, and another proceeding to shoot her, but she dodged by moving her head just a little

"The next, Armament Haki, think of it as an invisible armour, allowing the user to bypass devil fruit abilities and increase strength and defence" she said as she coated her arm in a metallic black armour and punched one of the pirates, causing them to go flying back

"The last, only one out of a million have, the ability to overpower people with sheer will force" said Luffy with a smirk as she looked up and a wave of energy passed through the air, time froze for a second as man after man, the pirates all seemed to collapse into unconsciousness

Zoro, Nami and Ussop's eyes widened, she just knocked them all out with one look, "How strong is she?" asked Ussop

"I dunno, but I wouldn't be too surprised if she can do more than that" said Zoro with a grin

Nami stayed quiet, lost in thought, _'Could she de-... no, no one is that strong'_ she thought with a frown, but her eyes still wide

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" yelled a loud voice

Luffy and the gang, yes I did just type that, turned around and saw the apparent 'Klahadore'

"Ah... it's you" said Luffy with a smirk

"Don't go any further, I won't let you touch Captain Kuro" said the hypnotist

"So you stayed conscious against my Haki, that's a surprise, didn't think anyone strong enough to do that" said Luffy with a smirk as the hypnotist threw his blade disk at Luffy, but it stopped, revealing Zoro who blocked it with his sword

"If you want to go for the captain, you'll have to beat me first" said Zoro

'Darn it, I didn't want to have to fight Roronoa Zoro out here... wait, there's still... them' thought Jango with a smirk as he called out, "Meowban brothers, get out here"

"Aye sir!" they yelled as they jumped off of the ship

"Kill him!" he yelled as he pointed at Zoro, "While I help Captain Kuro"

The Meowban brothers immediately started sweating, "B-But sir, h-he's w-way too strong f-for us to h-handle" Sham said as they carefully walked closer towards them all

"Yeah, h-he's way too strong" agreed Buchi

"Whatever you cowards, just get him" said Jango

"... Yes sir!" they said mischievously as they disappeared in a flash and appeared behind Zoro, Zoro reached for his swords, but found the only one left was the one he used to block Jango's disk

"Zoro!... I may not like it too much, but here, catch" said Luffy as she passed Zoro her sword, "Handle it with care"

Zoro looked at the curved blade in awe, it was the most beautiful blade he had ever seen, before he grinned, "Yes Ma'am"

 ** _Roronoa Zoro Vs Meowban Brothers_**

"Come and get me" said Zoro as he held both his and his captains sword in his hands, the Meowban brothers smirked as the Meowban brothers creeped towards him slowly

"Even with two swords, you're no match for us" said Sham with a meniacle grin as they launched themselves at Zoro with their claws ready

Zoro was luckily quick enough to block the two strikes, but the strength behind each attack was making him slide on his feet

Ussop spotted this, "Oh no... he's in trouble" He said as he readied his green slingshot with a marble, " **Namaiiboshi** "

He released the marble and it went flying, and hit Zoro in the back, Ussop's eyes widened in surprise, "you idiot you hit Zoro!" yelled Nami

"Ussop you idiot, do you want to be killed!?" yelled Zoro from his spot with his back aching

 _'He blocked the attack so I wouldn't be targeted'_ realised Ussop, if he had hit one of the brothers, then he would have been targeted and likely killed where he stood

The Meowban brothers saw when Zoro shouted as an opportunity and swiped at his chest, blood spraying everywhere

"ZORO!" yelled Nami with wide eyes as she saw him get slashed

"N-Now's not the time for him to be worried about us" Ussop mumbled to himself

"I-I can get his katanas, if he can get those, then he can win" said Nami as she slid down the slope and made a run for the katanas, Jango was standing just next to the katanas and swung his blade ring **(A.N. Not too sure but is it called a Chakran)** slicing Nami's back

Or that's what he hoped, before he could hit flesh a shadow-like substance appeared on Nami's back and a black hand grabbed his hand

Luffy jumped out of the shadow, "H-How are you here, you're over there fighting Captain Kuro!" yelled Jango

"Oh really, do you see a shadow anywhere on me?" questioned Luffy with a smirk

Jango looked towards her feet and grew wide eyed as he saw no shadow, "H-How is that possible, an illusion?"

He was proved wrong though as she disappeared into the ground and jumped out from under him in an instant, punching him up the chin in an uppercut

"Oh I'm solid alright" said Luffy as she cracked her knuckles and looked back to Nami, "Nami get Zoro his swords"

"A-Aye" she said as she grabbed the two swords, "Oi Zoro" she threw them at him

Zoro noticed them _'What, how am I supposed to fight with four swords!?'_ he thought

He caught both anyway, and jumped back away from the Meowban brothers who had to catch their breath, "Well, time to try something new" he said as he placed both swords in his mouth, one with the blade pointing left while the other right

" **Shitoryuu** " he said as the Meowban brothers gulped when he started running towards them with a smirk " **Tora... Hunting Prey!** " as the swords slashed through the two brothers, blood spluttered everywhere

"God, remind me never to do that again" said Zoro as he began massaging his jaw from the strain of carrying two swords with his mouth

 ** _Monkey D. Luffy vs Kuro_**

"You should give up now, you have no chance against me, go home and quit playing pirate" said Kuro with a glare as he adjusted his glasses

"Playing pirate, huh..." said Luffy with a crazed grin on her face as three tails sprouted from her back

"Ah, so you've eaten a devil fruit, but three extra limbs aren't going to increase your chances of survival, which happens to be zero" he said as he rushed forward with great speed that you couldn't find from anyone in the East Blue, at least any normal person

He slashed his clawed gloves at Luffy as she stood there grinning maniacally

As Kuro was about to rid Luffy of her stomach, she grabbed both hands and flipped him over her shoulder in one swift movement, grinning all the way through, before kicking him into the cliff

What resulted was a heavily bleeding Kuro and a still grinning Luffy, with one walking towards the other

Kuro braced for the next attack, but noticed it never came, he opened his eyes and could see an outstretched hand and a large smile

"Wh-What are you doing" asked Kuro, "Go ahead and kill me, I am clearly outmatched"

"Good to know you know when you're going to lose, I can admire that, but what I admire more is when you fight even harder when you're outmatched" said Luffy as she kept her hand out

"What are you talking about, put your hand down, unless you're going to kill me" said Kuro

"No, I've got a better idea..." said Luffy, loud enough for everyone to hear and Kuro's crew (Those that are conscious) went wide eyed at their captains state, "Join me"

"... Join you? On what, do you need someone to give you a foot rub" said Kuro

"Not quite... though I would appreciate it... join my crew on our journey to find the One Piece" yelled Luffy with a grin as Kuro's eyes widened

"Why... Why would you want me?" asked Kuro with his head down

"'Cause deep down, I know you really care about Kaya" said Luffy

"... Alright, I accept" Said Kuro

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, again, sorry for the wait... Please review and favorite if you could, I don't mind criticism, it may help me improve with ideas for the future**_


End file.
